The proposed Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Health Disparities (CAIANHD) will be organized in terms of 5 Core components: an Administrative Core (Core A), a Research Core (Core B), a Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core (Core C), a Native Investigator Training Core (Core D), and a Shared Resources Core (Core E). Spero M. Manson, Ph.D., Professor and Head, American Indian and Alaska Native Programs (AIANP), University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (UCHSC), will serve as Principal Investigator and will lead the Shared Resources Core. Dr. Manson, a medical anthropologist, is American Indian (Pembina Chippewa) and is nationally recognized for his research and leadership in areas directly relevant to all aspects of this comprehensive (P60) Project EXPORT Center proposal to understand and eliminate health disparities among American Indians and Alaska Natives. The Shared Resources Core will offer specialized technical assistance to all CAIANHD Core Leaders, Project Leaders, Core faculty, collaborating Tdbal College/University faculty, and other community-based research partners. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Shared Resources Core are to provide targeted consultation in: 1) study design, emphasizing culturally relevant measurement strategies, ecologically appropdate sampling plans, survey/interview construction, and well-controlled data collection procedures; 2)data reduction, data management, statistical analytic techniques, and interpretation of results; 3) preparing manuscripts for scientific publication, ranging from basic elements of writing and composition to understanding peer-review and editorial processes, and 4) applications of state-of-the-art telecommunications technologies such as the World Wide Web, Intemet- based instructional software, and real-time videoconferencing to health disparities-related research, education, and dissemination efforts. In addressing these aims, Core E staff will be assigned to two separate components: a) a Methods and Analysis Component and b) a Technology Component. The Methods and Analysis Component will be staffed by highly experienced, doctoral-level analysts who regularly work with AI/AN investigators of widely varying degrees of research sophistication. The Technology Component will be staffed by skilled technicians who pessess practical experience in training health professionals, educators, and advocates to use these telecommunication technologies to advance their communities' health agendas.